Final Fantasy XV secret song fic ending Ft VII and XII - Anjing
by FD-027
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika character final fantasy mencover lagu zero one ?


FINAL FANTASY SECRET SONG ENDING -ANJING  
 **  
[** **Hope** **]**  
Like Kung fu  
Rap ku keras tanpa master wu  
Ku sapu  
Bukan ikan tapi debu  
Karir gue dari jaman hugo boss  
Saat dia masih jadi hugo staff  
Flowku macam raja jalanan melaju cepat tak memerlukan uang pass  
You wanna ride bitch its my lambo  
I got a camera for shoot shoot you like rambo  
I'm CEO you know this Hope Esteim with prince films  
Tanpa filter VSCO  
Gambarkan masa depanku cerah bagaikan mentari

 **[Cloud]**  
Kuberada dalam zona dream feel  
Macam very greatestku tonton show real  
Ku suka si tentang romeo and dream  
So tangkapku dengan kamera  
Still im like ninja you know the way i throw  
Shuriken hatori menyebutku cloud strife  
My music is louder than you mouth  
Money back like my style soundcloud  
Hidup bersaing kompenten siapa menang injak holy land  
Dan bila kau kalah jangan komplein  
Dan bila kau kalah jangan komplein

 **[Prompto]**  
Ah,pengen punya money  
Lebih banyak dari BI  
Bisa print sendiri  
Gue CEO perum peruri  
Tiap weekend di bali  
Sewa pantai tiap kali  
Dan beli teluk benoa buat stop reklamasi  
I cabut ke milan  
Ketemu sebastian gunawan  
Silaturahmi support sesama seniman  
2 hari di milan gua mulai bosan  
Ke indo jumpa jokowi gua tosan

 **[** **Snow** **]**  
T.A.J IR  
Pro macam presdir  
Rokok ku liquid  
Proyek ku cair  
Mani crot di sekdir*sekdir nya farron sisters*  
Uang ku mubazir  
Gaya hidup anjir  
Gadis pada banjir  
Gobi hitung uang macam kasir  
Hartawan tak duduk tenang macam wasir  
Too much foreign,too much eyes blink to saw for  
Liat tark ko ya dibayar per jam its a low yo

 **[Ravus]**  
Gila bila depan microphone  
Sampai si kanye watching the throne  
Tunggu kereta di peron  
Asap mobil ibu ganti buggati veyron  
Pejabat tak selalu mereka anti raskin  
Rima aku kaya mereka rasa miskin  
Durasi 10 milliar ku bilang amin  
Diriku doa jadi bilang amin  
Beli intragram, aku beli twitter  
Lalu hack semua akun milik public figure  
Kim kanye tweet santap gado gado  
Beli mobil import untuk kado  
Kado harley iya its yeah time to main  
Bajak freeport tuk buat goceng  
Pake rupiah belanja di milan  
Mereka bisik anjing cesar millan

 **[Noxtiz]**  
Air mani  
Air mani ku macam uang  
Kalau jackpot semua senang  
Karena semua kebagian  
Huh Heart Ribbon aku sapa*luna di kemanain woy?*  
Mereka langsung panggil aku sayang  
Salam damai Heart Ribbon  
Malaikat aku dari kayangan  
Anjing ngomong khafilah bom berlalu  
Lalu kupukul kau semua khalifa mengaku  
Bahwa ku bikin lagu selalu laku  
Laga lagu lugu tapi ku nomor satu  
Anjing itu setia kawan  
Haters pusing ga ngelawan  
Mereka kucing-kucingan

 **[Nix U1r1c]**  
Fuck with you man  
Fuck with us ?  
Let's go ah  
Back in the game to the frame not the same  
More fresh,more power more energy  
More real im back ill feels  
I'm refull a fact  
You shouldn't have an act  
Then i know you need a fact,you better and fuck with me on the track  
Kit kat, klick klack, triplex, we had ohh,  
Ciggaretes all today im drag sit the bitch too,  
Gua nggak pikir lagi 2 kali lu maupun gue gak kasih tali  
Aku masih nggak 175 kilometer bukan bunuh diri  
Mereka sibuk spekulasi aku sibuk pegang kendali  
Walau ku tak terkendali bukan modus anomali  
Mulai lagi dari bawah tapi tak butuh tali  
Aku masih gali kau panggil aku galih kau yang minta aku kembali  
Jadi jangan kau sesali bila kau tak pantas dapatkan medali

 **[** **Iggy Scienta** **]**  
Pencet alarm ketika ku hadir  
Dompet lu keram berasa lo tajir  
Semua kepinggir si tampan melipir  
Terpaku bibir  
Mas,cewe lu engas  
Bukan mobil tapi gua gas  
Tak licin kaya pelumas  
Pasca bayar tanpa batas  
Harga tinggi sekelas emas

 **[** **Sepiroth** **]**  
Mereka panggil ku muhhamad ali sadikin  
Rajai arena kantongi kuasa ku yakin  
Seperti syarodi ku mulai sejak dini  
Isi kepala mussolini buat disetiap lini  
420 di istana negara  
Cari gara gara tapi tak masuk penjara  
Panggil Soekarno aku hendak ubah sejarah  
Biar Jepang Belanda nanti aku yang ngarah  
Karena do mi 1 3 tidak ada 2  
haha you feel me motherfucker 

**[** **Kadaj** **]**  
Orang banyak sebut kita sombong (anjing)  
Biarkanlah mereka melolong (anjing)  
Sibuk bahas semua omong kosong (anjing)  
Biarkanlah mereka menggonggong (anjing)

After watching the ending

Noctis : Luna , aku bisa jelasin

Luna : Bangsat kamu noctis ya , kamu udah punya pasangan resmi dari tenebrae masih aja ngegoda anak 20-21 tahunan , hancur citra final fantasy kalau kayak gini

Ravus : Luna , aku bisa

Luna : BANGSAT LO YA PUPUS , Lo berdua sama bejat nya..

Hajime tabata : gua kan sutradaranya , biar kekinian

Sementara author

Gue : hedehhh , gila bener tu anak anak ff , hip hop nya mantap tapi kok...

Edelyn : Lo ada bawa bawa heart ribbon ya ?

Gue : owhh itu ... mana gue tau , i was hired to do a job atau nggak ?

Donna : atau apa ?

Gue : Ehhhh...kalau ... ampuun

Langsung di toyor...

Credit

Anjing – Zero One

Final fantasy – square enix


End file.
